


I'm (Not) Your Hucklebearer

by Miching_Mallecho



Series: The Huckleberry Job [5]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miching_Mallecho/pseuds/Miching_Mallecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hardison explains something, and Quinn is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm (Not) Your Hucklebearer

 “You know that _originally,_ the line was supposed to be 'I'm your Hucklebearer'--right? 'Cause a 'huckle' is a casket handle and he was really saying he was going to carry the dude's casket, so, kill him—except Kilmer's accent screwed it up...”

“Hardison. Shut up.”

“Man, after we went through all that trouble of saving your ass--”

“I will hurt you.”

Hardison laughs in an insulting way that Quinn knows is just hiding his fear. “Yeah, you might actually be able to do a little something now...”

“Hardison,” Parker appears out of nowhere, and Quinn is almost used to it by now. “Eliot said not to poke the injured.”

“Woman, I am not _poking_ him--”

Quinn rolls his eyes and turns to Eliot, who is trying in vain to hide an amused smile. It widens when he meets Quinn's eyes, and he offers his hand.

“Quinn.” They shake, and it's oddly reminiscent of the ending to that last job, only this time it's Quinn giving his thanks. The two begin to walk toward the terminal together, leaving the couple behind to argue playfully.

“Did you really tell them you'd stick around until your 'dying day'?” Quinn asks curiously.

“I said I'd protect them until then, and I aim to do it.”

“You've changed, Eliot Spencer.”

Eliot looks at him like he's pulled a Parker, and Quinn smiles.

“Never thought you'd get married.”


End file.
